


why can't we all just get along?

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Rio (Maybe??), brio fighting!, fluff at the end cause they obviously make up, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: Beth and Rio have a massive fight the same day they have to do a drop with Annie and Ruby.  The fight carries into that night, and Annie has a great idea to help them solve it
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	why can't we all just get along?

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil note that this prompt is one that Beth and Rio are dating!! Because why not, I fantasize about it all the time bc this bitch wants them together.

* * *

Annie wailed on the horn for the third time. Her and Ruby had been sitting outside of Beth's house for at least 10 minutes now. They had a drop to do with one of Rio's gang friends, so they all decided they would go together. Beth and Rio had been together for at least two months now, and he just moved in after Beth _finally_ got Dean to move his shit out. 

"What the hell is taking them so long? We have to be there in 15 minutes!" Annie said. Ruby was sitting next to her in the passenger's seat.

"Maybe they're just running late," she suggested. 

"Running late, right" Annie mocked, "probably in there making out or something,"

"Annie!" Ruby yelled. She didn't like her talking about them that way. She had made a strict "No Jokes" rule with Annie when things with them started.

"What? Like it wasn't true before. Don't hate on the truth, girlfriend," Annie replied. A few minutes later Beth came storming out of the house, towards her sister's car. "Uh oh, this doesn't look good," she observed. Beth flew open the car down, getting in the backseat.

"Hey," she said, quietly. 

"Oh, hey?" Annie said, confused, "where's ya boy?" Hearing those words made Beth's blood boil even more. 

"He should be coming, I don't know," she said, angrily.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked. She could tell the whole dynamic was off. Ever since they started dating, she didn't even recognize her best friend anymore. She became a whole new person; a happier person. She sees her look at Rio in a way she _never_ looked at Dean. And Ruby liked seeing her like that, she deserved it. But now, it seems like she doesn't even want to hear his name.

"Everything is great," Beth replied. Rio finally rushed out of the house, shutting the door behind him and walking to Annie's car. He got in the backseat next to Beth and he held out her phone.

"You left this on the island," Rio said. Beth turned her head to look out the window.

"I don't need it," she said. Rio sighed and put her phone into his jacket pocket. Annie and Ruby looked at each other, aware of the tension filling up the car. They wanted to ask what was going on, _so badly_. 

Annie finally had to ask. "So the vibe in this car right now is very off, is something up?"

"Everything's fine, this is the address," Rio said, showing his phone to her. 

"Oh yeah, sure. Everything is fine when we're in front of them," 

"Do you guys wanna call this thing off? Me and Annie can just go," Ruby suggested.

"No, it's fine. I just have to keep my mouth shut because apparently that's what is going to get me killed," Beth said, obviously targeting her statement at Rio.

"That's not what I meant," he replied quietly. Annie pulled away after they stopped having their little argument, but still only half convinced everything was okay. Because it wasn't.

The sound of Beth and Rio bickering back and forth the entire way there was enough to drive Annie and Ruby insane. They finally pulled up and Annie noticed the two didn't even realize they were there, since they were too busy arguing. 

"Quick, get out," Annie said to Ruby, which immediately made her concerned. Ruby knew that whenever Annie had a plan, it _horribly_ backfired. But still, she followed her actions and got out of the car. Annie reached back in, hitting the locks and slamming the door shut, and hearing immediate protests from her sister and Rio. 

"What the fuck, Annie!" Beth yelled.

"We're going to do this drop, and you guys are going to work out whatever is going on like adults. And we're not leaving here until you do," she explained.

"You realize I could probably pick that lock," Rio said. 

"Good luck," Annie said in a childish tone.

Beth slammed her back into the seat and crossed her arms. She was so furious at Annie. And she couldn't even text Ruby to persuade her to let them out, since Rio has her phone. Rio continued to try to jam his keys into the lock on the front and back doors.

"Just give it up, there's no point," Beth started, "this car is like a million years old."

"Forget that I used to break into your house even though it was impossible?" he asked sarcastically. Beth rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking to you," she protested.

"But you just were, ma," Rio snapped back, "and if you wanna get outta here we're gon' have to."

"Well I'm not," Rio couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. Just so _fucking_ stubborn.

"Your sister's right, you know," he said, and it made Beth want to slap him in the face. There was a long pause as she watched Annie and Ruby talking to Rio's "gang friend" as they liked to call it.

"Isn't he going to ask where you are?" Beth finally asked. Rio quietly laughed.

"What happened to no talking?" he teased. 

"We're going to have to talk at one point," she said. Rio turned to look at her, observing that she was still looking out the window.

"Is that right? You wanna start?"

"Not really," she said, turning to face him. They just stared at each other for awhile, and the tension was through the roof.

"I didn't mean the things I said," Rio finally explained.

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" Beth snapped back, "that my mouth is going to get me killed? That I have no idea what I'm doing? Should I go on?" 

Rio couldn't even believe that he had said that stuff, especially to her. He wasn't able to find the right words to say to it. Say that he's sorry? That he was just mad? That none of it meant anything?

"None of that is true. I was mad," he finally said.

"Then why can't you be a little more like Dean when you're mad and walk out of the fucking room!" Beth yelled, and the statement made Rio furious.

"Goddamnit, Elizabeth, just stop bringing him up!" Rio yelled back, "I ain't that dumbass ex husband of yours and I never will be so stop comparing me to him! I'm different,"

"Is that why your mad? Because I brought him up?" she asked, and had remembered that their whole argument had started off of her saying that Dean wanted the kids for an extra weekend and had asked Rio what she should do.

"Maybe," 

"That's not an answer. I need an answer so we can fix this," Beth said.

"Would you stop nagging me if I said yes?" he replied. Beth moved closer to him, sitting in the middle of the backseat.

"If it bothers you, you could've just said it. I wouldn't of been mad. But when you don't say anything, it blows into something big like this, and then we end up locked in the backseat of Annie's car," she said, and laughed at the last part.

"You say that like our situation right now is a normal thing,"

"Look, Rio," Beth started again, "we're not that different. It doesn't take us long to be at each other's throats, and you know that. If this thing between us is ever going to actually work out, we have to be on the same team, and not fight each other all the time,"

Rio nodded in agreement, "Your mouth ain't gonna get you killed, you do know what you are doing, and you're a fucking boss at it," he said, and Beth smiled. The whole _be a boss, bitch_ thing started when they first met.

"I know you didn't mean any of that," she replied. Rio reached out and took her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," 

"I love you too," he said, "now when the fuck is your sister gon' let us out of here,"

"Give me my phone- and do NOT say 'I told you'" Beth said, and Rio refrained from telling her that she literally said 'I don't need it' earlier that night. She texted Annie to get back to the car, and that everything was okay. Minutes later, the car unlocked, and Annie and Ruby got back in.

"Everything okay with you guys now?" Ruby asked. Rio took Beth's hand into his, and she leaned into him.

"Yeah. Everything is amazing," Beth told her.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was all over the place but i wrote down this prompt and didn't realize it was gonna be hard to write oop
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed though!!


End file.
